El hombre
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Justo al final del cap 1 de la segunda temporada. Esta vez, el cuentro entre Irene y Sherlock terminará diferente.


_Hola! Bueno, acá les traigo otro fic de Sherlock ^^_

_Esta vez, de Irene y Sherlock, inspirado en el final del 2x01~_

_Espero que les guste. Contiene lime._

__**Sherlock le pertenece a sir Doyle y a la BBC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>"El" hombre.<span>

Se encontraba arrodillada, con su cuerpo completamente cubierto por una vestimenta negra, a excepción de su rostro. Estaba en un lugar lejano, casi desconocido para ella, lejos de él, pero sus pensamientos no podían alejarse mucho, ni siquiera en aquellos últimos instantes de su vida. Era por eso que estaba tecleando un mensaje en su celular, un mensaje dirigido especialmente a él, y solo a él, aquel hombre que la había cautivado por completo, que había revolucionado todo en ella, aquel hombre que, además, la había vencido.

— "Adiós, señor Holmes"— eso decía su mensaje, su mente, su alama y su corazón.

Cerró los ojos, como esperando el suspiro final, aquel que daría justo antes de que aquella filosa y brillante espada cortara su piel, acabando con su vida. Pero entonces, un sonido llegó a sus oídos, un sonido que ella conocía muy bien, porque había sido de su creación: un tono de celular, un aviso de mensajes. Y la única persona en el mundo que lo poseía, porque ella misma lo había querido así, era él. Abrió los ojos de par, mientras dirigía su vista hacia aquel verdugo que llevaba en sus manos el arma de su muerte. Y ahí lo vio, esos cristalinos ojos solo podían pertenecerle, era él, ahí estaba, justo a su lado, pero…

— ¡En cuanto te diga, corre!— pronunció con su inconfundible voz, mientras agitaba la espada, dirigiéndola hacia donde ella estaba— ¡Ahora!

Y así lo hizo, después de todo, ¿cómo podía resistírsele? Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a correr, mientras que, por sobre su hombro, miraba como aquel hombre, _su_ hombre, noqueaba al otro verdugo y luego comenzaba a correr detrás de ella. No se detuvieron hasta saber que les habían perdido el rastro y que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no encontrarlos. Entonces, cuando se detuvieron, ambos jadeantes y acelerados, se miraron fijamente.

— Es bueno verlo, _señor_ Holmes— dijo, respirando algo entrecortadamente.

— Lo mismo digo, señorita Adler— respondió él, clavando sus ojos celestes en los suyos.

Ya no podía contenerse más, le era imposible, había podido hacerlo en aquel último encuentro que habían tenido, pero ahora ya no, deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, que fuera solo suyo, acariciarlo, besarlo, _poseerlo_. Se le acercó de manera rápida, apresándolo contra la pared contra la que estaban apoyados. Colocó sus brazos al costado de su rostro, mirándolo fijamente, ahora iba a ser él el que no pudiera resistirse a sus ojos.

Sherlock parpadeó con total normalidad, mientras seguía sin desviar su mirada, parecía tan tranquilo e impasible como siempre, pero en el fondo, ella sabía a la perfección que también la deseaba, podía verlo, intuirlo. Lentamente se acercó a aquellos labios que tanto quería probar, y entonces le habló:

— Gracias, Sherlock— susurró, haciendo que su aliento chocara con la piel de él. Fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos rodeando su espalda, acariciándola suavemente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, no podían ser otras manos que las de él; y de hecho así era. Sherlock también había cedido a la tentación, por lo que recorría su figura con sus manos, por sobre aquella tela que cubría su bien cuidado cuerpo. Y entonces simplemente lo besó, apoyando sus labios sobre los de él, de una forma sensual y suave. Aquellos labios que tanto había deseado, ahora eran suyos y solo suyos. Eran tibios y suaves, delicados y _vírgenes_… Deslizó sus manos hasta enterrar sus dedos en aquel cabello ondulado, enredándolos con sus preciosas hebras, mientras hacía que sus cuerpos se acercaran más, entrando en íntimo contacto. Por su parte, el detective, subió sus manos hasta la mitad de su espalda, abrazándola de forma posesiva.

Intensificó el beso, entreabriendo sus labios y empujándolo los de él con su lengua, para obligarlo a abrirlos también. Y así lo hizo, el morocho entreabrió sus labios y le dejó el paso libre. No podía creer lo por lo que estaba pasando su cuerpo en esos instantes: la respiración acelerada, su corazón dando saltos dentro suyo, su piel erizada y toda su persona irradiando calor y pasión por sus poros. Apresó la lengua del londinense con la suya, obligándola a danzar cual dos víboras en medio de una pelea. Ya era imposible detenerlos, la pasión contenida se había derramado de golpe y no había nada que la pudiera volver a apresar.

Continuaron besándose desaforadamente por unos minutos más, hasta que sus pulmones gritaron por oxígeno, por lo que se separaron, pero apenas unos milímetros.

— Aquella vez te dije que podría poseerte hasta que pidieras por clemencia dos veces… Bien, ahora podría jurar que no me detendría sin importar las veces que lo pidieras.

Sherlock sonrió de lado— Y yo te dije que nunca pido clemencia— dijo en un susurro, para luego tomarla fuertemente por la cintura y girar sus cuerpos, cambiando de posiciones: ahora era ella la apresada contra aquella fría pared, mientras que él era el dominador. O al menos eso parecía.

Una vez más, juntaron sus labios, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso, esta vez más apasionado que el anterior, fogoso, lujurioso, lleno de deseo imparable. Una de las suaves manos del detective se deslizó entonces hacia sus caderas, bajando un poco más, para llegar a uno de sus glúteos, el cual acarició deseoso por más. Instintivamente, ella levantó su pierna hasta la altura de las caderas de él y luego la flexionó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que quedara completamente atrapado, atado a su cuerpo. Ella, a la vez, deslizó sus manos hasta sus hombros, comenzando a quitar la ropa que lo cubría: deseaba tocar su piel al desnudo.

Y no tardó en hacerlo, ya que como buena experta en el arte del amar, le bastaron unos minutos para que aquel pecho bien formaron quedara al descubierto ante sus azulados ojos. Pero él no se quedó atrás, ya que para sorpresa de ella, al parecer Sherlock también sobre aquel arte, porque se descubrió prácticamente desnuda ante los ojos de él en cuestión de minutos. Y entonces esos sensuales y lujuriosos besos bajaron por su cuello, succionando su piel, dejando un pequeño rastro de marcas rojas a su paso. Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, como intentando aumentar la superficie de piel disponible para él; clavó sus ojos en el estrellado cielo, mientras todos sus sentidos se iban inundando cada vez de Sherlock Holmes. De su aroma, de su tacto, de su aliento, de su calor, de su voz manifestada en pequeños gemidos y gruñidos alocados.

No tardaron en poseerse mutuamente en aquel lugar. No les importaba si eran vistos por alguien, si no era el lugar ni el momento oportuno, ya que para ellos sí lo era. Aquel era el lugar y el momento, no otro. Aquella callejuela lúgubre, oscura y desconocida pronto se vio inundada de los gemidos de placer de ambos, de sus nombres susurrados con fervor, y de exclamaciones suplicantes de amor…

.

.

.

Una hora después, quizás, porque hacía rato que el tiempo se había detenido para los dos amantes, ambos se miraban fijamente, cada uno con la espalda apoyada sobre las paredes enfrentadas de aquella callejuela y sentados sobre el húmedo y frío suelo. En el rostro de él no se veía expresión reconocible, al menos para alguien ajeno, ya que sus ojos, aquellos cristalinos y hermosos ojos, lo decían todo. Le decían que el deseo y la locura lo habían dominado en aquel instante precioso, pero también que aquello, con casi total seguridad, no podría volver a repetirse. Y ella lo sabía, lo sabía a la perfección, porque la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sus propios ojos también lo estaban diciendo.

— Sherlock…— susurró, dando un suspiro, comenzando a levantarse.

Él la imitó y también se puso de pie. Recorrió cada centímetro de su rostro con atención y luego hizo una mueca extraña con sus labios, mordiéndose casi imperceptiblemente el inferior, mientras se permitía humedecer el superior. Se le acercó una vez más, y la besó nuevamente, esta vez, en la comisura de los labios y luego debajo del lóbulo de la oreja. Ella aspiró profundamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire cargado con el aroma de aquel cabello ondulado y no pudo evitar darle un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo ajeno.

Luego se separaron con rapidez, como si su cercanía los quemase, volvieron a dirigirse una mirada llena de pasión y hablaron.

— Adiós, Sherlock.

— Adiós, Irene.

Y así se despidieron, marchando uno hacia un lado y el otro en la dirección opuesta. Ninguno de los dos miró hacia atrás, sólo caminaron hacia adelante, con el recuerdo de los labios y el calor ajeno completamente vivo en ellos, sabiendo que si volteaban por sólo un instante, no podrían separarse nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, espero que les halla gustado ^^<em>

_Y si se quedaron con ganas de lemon, lo se, yo también, pero la inspiración no me agarró del todo bien para escribir algo así, asique esto fue a lo que llegué :)_

_Espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, lo que sea! ^^_

_Saludos!_


End file.
